


Severus KingStar

by CruelBritania



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Petunia Evans Dursley, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Muggle Culture, Muggle Studies, Muggle/Wizard Relations, One-Sided Attraction, Severus leaves Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBritania/pseuds/CruelBritania
Summary: It was a new life, a nice life. For once he felt safe and in power of his future, but it would be a shame if anyone was to try and tarnish that.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Petunia Evans Dursley/Original Male Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Juris Prince  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7a/2a/63/7a2a639949b36a5b1b591f8d09ded41e.jpg
> 
> Diago KingStar  
> https://cdnb.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/008/341/739/large/clarie-f-dio-brando-1.jpg?1512121212
> 
> Giorno 'Gio'  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/37/b3/4a/37b34a5d1e1d0f4df6568f94c47df8c8.jpg
> 
> Eileen Prince Snape  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f2/e7/48/f2e748a8133e050fa9fa851422883c2b.jpg

Severus came into his inheritence at the age of 14. Grandparents were dead, his grandfather left everything to him. The Prince property and riches would've went to Eileen and Tobias, but it didn't for a reason.

Not cause Eileen was disowned, but Severus killed both of his parents in a fit of rage. In the early summer another pointless beating by the hands of his father made him snap. He couldn't use his wand, but that's what good kitchen knives were for. When Severus was done with his father his mind swapped to Eileen. For years she stood by and did nothing while her only child was left to suffer, so he decided why not take her out of her misery.

Severus had to admit, she did put up quite the fight. Better than his father who while drunk out of his mind, stared at his son in disbelief as his throat was slit. She was weaker than the boys he would get into fights with in the neighbourhood, but still. She went all the way to curse him on her last breath, clutching the deep wounds he inficted upon her. If your own was the death of you, it was definately a mistake to raise him.

It was rather entertaining to see their struggle, but Severus had to be quick with it, his first to get their souls out of his life. He burried them and the knife in the backyard, no funeral, no flowers. Tobias lost his job at the mill, so no one was gonna miss him. Cokeworth was a very dangerous neighbourhood, so their disappearance would be placed on the roaming gangs.

His last living relatives were the KingStars family, his uncle Juris who married a half blood. Being a squib, he was forced to cut ties with his family. When it came to his attention that he had an orphaned nephew he was immediate to adopt the young Slytherin.

Juris had never gotten along with Eileen, but he would never pass the grudge against his sister over her children. He travelled over to Cokeworth and took Severus.

But upon his stay at Cokeworth he noticed a few things from Spinners End. The neglect of a young blonde girl, his nephew knew her. After some talking with the Evans family, Petunia was placed into the KingStar custody. It was shameful to see how quick they were to give her away. Their loss, his gain.

It was sort of hard to believe that Juris and Eileen were related. Juris didn't have his mother's coldness and the resemblance was uncanny. Eileen was an uncaring woman who didn't take action unless it benefited her. Her son's suffering would be the last thing that would come to her attention.

Juris was supportive and loving. Making sure his children were always okay and doing well. He was the mother Eileen never was. Growing up with her, Juris vowed to never be anything like his older sister.

His taste in men was different also, as his husband was a well endowed man and easily welcomed Severus and Petunia. Severus came to know him as uncle Diago. The man was a vampire, his skin looked cold and eyes shined red in the darkness.

Severus also had a cousin, blood adopted son of Juris and Diago. His name was Giorno, Gio for short. Gio was an adorable and kind boy, he was the same age as Severus but carried an innocence around him.

The KingStars lived in Italy, where blood purity wasn't a thing. It stopped being a thing centuries ago. Italy was very different to the European countries. The fashion was more muggle like, and the younger generation wore styles that resembled today's musicians.

Magical Italians were very accepting towards race and other cultures, this included dark creatures and so on.

No one really played much attention to the high ranked families as all the fun was surrounded with the middle and lower classes. That's were all the drama happened, it's where interesting things happened.

The magic was different as well, as much as wands were used so were weapons and different spell books. Magic was also taught to squibs, so Petunia was able to learn whatever she wanted.

The education system worked differently. The studies leaned towards muggle teachings as well since there were wizards and witches who've had interest in living in the muggle world. The kids were friendly and bullying wasn't tolerated.

It was nice here. Almost peaceful, but there was freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Staff:  
> https://cdnb.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/005/640/893/large/tais-fernandes-cajado-full-b02.jpg?1492651809
> 
> Severus hair:  
> https://contestimg.wish.com/api/webimage/5a8b9f94c479182bb273a593-large.jpg?cache_buster=01c239344cca431c5d9cc111bfd96466

The talk of the town was the new addition to the KingStars family. The eldest daughter Petunia and the oldest son, Severus. After his many prayers, Giorno was given the siblings he's always wanted and he never wanted to leave them.

Severus new guardians decided he needed a make over. He was taken to the hospital who revealed the horrors of Hogwarts and home. The boy was healed in no time and his nose was reverted back to it's normal size.

It was discovered that Severus was a male bearer, so he was destined to breed many fine children. In Italy there was a policy to protect bearers as they were very valuable, so he didn't have to worry as much as he did when he was still in Britain. He was given a strict diet in order to get to the right shape, to get rid of his skinny and lanky body.

Next was his hair which had been pretty long, greasy and sometimes hid his face from view. Once investigated it was found that potion fumes were the cause of it's greasyness and magical Britain's hair products for men were expensive. It was advised that he tied his hair and covered it whenever it came to potion brewing. His hair was taken care of and the barbers turned the style to a girly cut. Straight shoulder length with bangs.

They started making him go outside more, his skin collecting more sun letting him appear fair. It was more human like compared to the vampiric state he had before.

Next was his clothes. New family, lots of money and change. He threw out his worn out and scruffy clothes and bought anything he saw kids his own age wearing. Anything that looked acceptable to him. No robes, suits were okay so long as they were dark green, grey, black and blue. Nothing bright and colourful.

When he looked himself in the mirror he realized he looked like the muggle equivalent of a pureblood. His choice of style suited his personality, and his hair complemented his face. He looked healthy, a new man whose beauty was more evident than before. There was no sign of Hogwarts anywhere.

Next came his new choice of magic wielding. In wands were less popular in Italy, and only children used them as a starter practise.

He exchanged his wand for a staff, magical staffs were popular with kids his age. They came in all shapes, designs not to mention only wielded by those who chose them. It was interesting to say the least.

It also served as some sort of broom. You could fly so long as you held it and pointed it's top towards the sky. Severus had always failed in flying lessons, so the staff was a relief.

His stay was an odd change to get used to, not to mention a sudden one. Britain had always refused the idea of evolution.

He preferred what he had now, and was going to treasure his time before someone potentially took it away. But there was no way in hell that he would go down without a fight.

* * *

**NEW APPEARANCE INSPIRED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I saw this cosplay of Bruno Bucciarati and had ideas for Severus' new appearance.
> 
> https://i.imgur.com/fh60wYo.jpg
> 
> Severus magical staff works like mjolnir. Can be used to attack people, summoned by the user, and used to fly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petunia:  
> https://s019.radikal.ru/i611/1206/14/7dcf05c899fd.jpg

Petunia loved her new home. It was different now that she was surrounded by boys, but these people actually cared. She loved her new fathers, she loved her new brother, and she learned that not all freaks were the same.

Petunia KingStar, that's her name now. Her parents- no, the Evans cared nothing for her, therefore she wanted nothing that still connected herself to them.

Out of her two fathers, Diago was her favourite even though he was a mosquito in human form. Maybe it was cause they were both blonde, or the fact that he was rather encouraging towards her. He pampered her, first daughter and all.

When Severus was checked by the doctors they recognised that there was something wrong with Petunia. It was found that her features were abnormal because of the after effects of Lily's bursts of magic. Petunia wasn't ugly, they were just putting her face back to what it was originally. The worst Lily's magic had done was enlarge Petunia's teeth, grow her neck to another inch and make her appear older than she was.

There had been a darkness looming in her mind, the source was unknown, though Juris had a feeling it was Dumbledore's influence. There had been rumours around Italy about that goat, and how he effected the minds of young children.

Italy was a really glamorous place, with it's youth out of control. Strange looks, hair and make up. The fashion of rock, disco and the decades before. Even Petunia's presentation started changing with it's influence, as well as her behavior.

She started to dress different, especially since her parents bought her new clothes to enjoy after years of wearing her moth- Violet's old dresses. Her hair was still put into pony tails but she started experimenting with different styles.

It took her a while to get used to everything. To the magic, and the new town. Her new bedroom that her parents went out their way to impress her with, the welcoming smiles that her younger brother would send her way. The hugs too. Severus, though slowly, being more open and nicer towards her. But it was nice. It was better.

Soon school would start again, and Petunia would be given the choice to learn whatever she wanted. She's always wanted to do magic, a secret she's kept to herself.

There was lots to choose from in different categories. Astrology, Spiritual, Nature, Object. She couldn't make up her mind, so she asked Gio for some advice, since he himself was a squib.

He told her "pick whatever appeals to you the most, whatever you think is right for you." It was a hard decision, they all sounded exciting.

But in the end, she applied for Object and Hamon. There were many things to do with object magic, but it required a lot of practise due to the fact that you're literally summoning an object and conducting magic with it.

Petunia decided her power should be based on her star sign, Aquarius, the star of the water bearer. But before she could get carried away, it was advised that she should start with Hamon, cause it was wise to start with the simple things first.

Squibs didn't stay in lessons as long as magic born students depending on what magic form they chose and how many. The didn't learn spells, only how to perform the art. Spells were something they could teach themselves, that way they could refresh momories themselves.

Hamon is a form of spiritual magic that draws power from the sun. Through the use of controlled breathing, the user can fill their body and become effective against dark creatures. Hamon can also be used to turn harmless things into weapons, like spitting drops of wine as if they were bullets. Diago wasn't sure whether to be proud or annoyed.

Petunia proved to be a quick learner and earned the respect of many squibs who shared classes with her. Her classmates were nice and kinder than the ones from Britain, and the boys were much charming. For the first time, good attention was placed on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice old Petunia, next chapter will be coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esiditi:  
> https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/facebook/001/179/894/c13.jpg
> 
> Emerald Sparkle:  
> https://7wallpapers.net/wp-content/uploads/20_Christina-Ricci.jpg
> 
> Cupid Smile:  
> https://static.tvno.nu/42019?forceFit=0&height=540&quality=50&width=400

For the first time, Severus was actually interested in someone. Lily didn't count, she had been a sister to him. It was one of the boys in his year.

The thing is, the boys in Brando High were very different to his old yearmates. They were taller, muscular and much more handsome. Their foreign features drew you in even more as you stared in curious mystery.

If there was a conflict, then there would be an after school brawl. Brando students didn't use magic in school fights, they fought like muggles, and they fought dirty. In these fights, the winning champion was Esiditi Triputucker. Esiditi wasn't Italian, he was from magical Mayan, hence the strange symbol that was painted on his face and headdress. He was the boy Severus was smitten with, and what was there not to be swooned about?

Esiditi was strong, intelligent, handsome and honorable. But it was only a simple crush that will hopefully pass away soon. It was not like Severus would ever muster up the courage to talk to him.

Esiditi wasn't a heart breaker, he showed disinterest towards the girls around him and wasn't angered easily. I you challenged him, he would gladly accept. Perhaps bearers had a thing for proud warriors.

Things were easy for Petunia though. 3 months in and she was already getting courted. The thing is, she was popular with the werewolves because of her body, it was fit to breed the child of any magical creature. They could smell it on her. Personally, Severus wasn't sure whether to be worried since her bodies ability was the main focus. But Petunia's kind nature made people confused on whether or not she was flirting, her smugness stayed with her.

At least he was able to make friends though. Two people with very bizzare names, no surname at all. The siblings, M'Spark and Escupid. Well not really, that was his quicker way of calling their names.

The girl, M'Spark's actual name was Emerald Sparkle. Those two words were not seperate, both were her first name, no surname. The same for her brother Escupid, whose actual name was Cupid Smile.

The amazing thing about this duo is that they both grew up in the circus before coming to Italy for education a few years ago. Even with their odd names they kept themselves on the low. No one ever questioned them for their odd name or why they didn't look related, which just showed how nosy magical Britain is.

Escupid desired to be a poison healer, he was good in potions but was great in the things he was interested in. He loved poison and antidote making. No one knew why, nor did they want to know.

M'Spark worked as an assistant for uncle Diago's self class, he taught vampires how to control their thirst as well as their powers. With children it was harder, so M'Spark would be there for the sessions on Wednesday and Thursdays.

Severus still struggled with the idea of opening up to other people. Otherwise he would've made many friends with his quick wit and smart thinking.

Unknown to Severus, the boys admired him from afar. But his shyness gave the idea that he didn't want anything to do with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Bearers were rare and treasured. They were a gift from Lady Magic and were to be nurtured at all times as they were guaranteed to birth strong magical children.

They were seen as Queens, and sometimes even worshipped as godesses.

To do any act that could possibly harm them was not only unthinkable but counted as treason. This included lacing their drinks with potions or threatening them in any way. They are the Queens of magical society, and everyone was to act as their loyal subjects.

With this in mind, the boys went out of their way to impress Severus. As far as they knew, they wouldn't stand a chance against each other to earn his hand. But one simple smile from the former Slytherin was enough to keep their hearts warm with content. Knowing that they did something good to earn their Queen's approval.

They all wrestled to open the doors for him, which Severus would give quiet "thank you"s, oblivious to their desires. Two boys or three would carry his and Petunia's books even though they weren't heavy. They would pull out his seats for him, help pack his desk along with Escupid's. They pushed themselves to the limit during sports lessons, when Severus was watching that is. They made sure Severus had what he needed in potion lessons, helping him adjust to his staff during flying lessons.

Over time Severus started opening up more, and a smile would crack. It was beautiful, and they would give anything to see it again. They realised that Severus wasn't like other Bearers in Italian history, he was beaten and used. Because of that, they worked even harder to show him light and make him happy.

Lately, the boys started to notice things throughout the lessons they shared with their Queen. He had interests towards a certain champion. They could tell by the amount of times Severus tried to say "hello" only for a unheard whisper to leave his lips, or when he froze when the Mayan walked past him. Or the fact that he stared at him in their shared lessons.

The boys were confused with his choice of partnership. When bearers chose a partner, it was the right person, so what about Esiditi was right? Esiditi was by the far the only boy outside of Severus' friendship circle who showed disinterest towards the Queen.

He didn't bother, which made the boys angry. But there had to be a reason for this, so they did some research. They weren't stalking him, they were doing some reasonable spying for their mission. It took 3 weeks and they found that they needed to use portkeys since Esiditi lived outside the country.

They found out that Esiditi is the youngest of three sons. His older brothers are favoured and barely any attention is placed onto Esiditi. Esiditi was a last choice and wasn't given as much attention at home as he was in school. No one hated Esiditi, but the boy was rather quiet and didn't bother voicing his discomfort with the relationship he had with his family. He was the only child that went to Brando High, which was why no one knew about his brothers.

Just like their dear Queen, the warrior wasn't much of a talker. Only speaking to his mother or the servants. The girls in his village over looked him, not like the girls in school. His father didn't realise how strong he was, not like the sports teacher who was afraid to speak to the Mayan.

With the information they gathered, they concluded that Esiditi saw no worth for himself other than the things that he could do, which was fighting and er- his cultural things they'll maybe never understand. Therefore he didn't have the same drive to impress the Queen. The Mayan was aware of the Queen's presence, and tried his best to ignore him. Esiditi was unaware of what a good job he was doing since Severus thought his existence was oblivious to the warrior.

2 broken hearts, a perfect match. But a match that needed to come true or else their Queen suffer in anguish. They needed to figure something out, but Severus shouldn't be the one to make the first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh those Italian boys, so helpful~  
> Watch out Death Eater scums
> 
> (No offense to anyone who's a death eater at heart. They're just the villains in this story😅)
> 
> For Esiditi's older brothers I was of course thinking of the Pillar men from Jojo. Wamuu plays Esiditi. Esidisi's name was merely borrowed and poorly edited.
> 
> If anyone thinks the pairing is off putting and weird, please understand that I didn't want to do something others would think of. Example, shipping Severus with someone from a wealthy and sophisticated background and has old school customs.
> 
> I want Severus with someone who is almost like an alien to him, different. Someone who isn't related or familiar with European pureblood customs. Someone who's familiar to neglect and the need for approval. A person who can act like a beast but without it being in their dna.
> 
> Someone who isn't James Potter, Sirius Black and/or Remus Lupin... And Moldy face- er, I mean Voldemort.


	6. Chapter 6

At the start of the school year, the Marauders were looking forward to it. Breaking the rules, breaking hearts, and tormenting their favourite snake. 

They wanted Snivellus. There was just something about him that attracted you to him. There still a beauty he carried that the Marauders thought they had beaten him out of.

James wasn't attracted to the mudblood Evans. The girl was horribly plain, and a lot of people didn't quite realise that. Everyone misinterpreted the attention he placed on the pair. He wanted to distance them, so that he could have Severus to himself. And though it took some time, he succeeded.

But now he was missing, disappeared. And of course, there was an outrage. The most promising potioneer just vanished over the summer and there was not a single trace that could lead anyone to him.

Remus' wolf howled for the dark wizard. Still wanting forgiveness for the werewolf incident that was Sirius' fault entirely. Sirius didn't care, glad that there was one last Slytherin in Hogwarts.

James felt like he was going to suffer without the slimy snake around. And he did. Hogwarts was no longer entertaining with someone to bother

Lily was such a nuisance. Just one look from her sent James on edge. Giving her a fake smile while she battered her eyes at him. Evans was nothing more than a user, used her beauty for followers, used her partnership for attention. Used what she knew to be in the teachers good books.

She used Severus to fit right in, even though she didn't. She still didn't, like a dead flower amongst the fresh ones. Waiting to be removed, but there was no picker to do so. She needed to remember, that Severus was who made her a fresh Lily, not herself.

It was clear now that Severus wasn't there to follow her around. His darkness made her look light, but now she looked neutral. So wouldn't it be fair to use her?

So while James dated her, he used her for information on Severus' disappearance every now and then.

Evans blood was dirty. Like the other mudbloods, she was a freak. A witch born with a muggles body, powers that didn't belong to her.

The Snakes blood was partly dirty, but he came from a long line of purebloods. His mother was a Prince, a family that kept to themselves ever since the oldest child went missing. The family had been humiliated after the scandal of their second child coming out as a squib. No one knows what happened to him, but it wouldn't matter if he was killed.

As far as anyone knew, the Princes were far more wealthy than any other in Magical Britain. Thus everyone was involved for the search of Miss Prince or Mrs Snape. Mostly men who had hopes to marry her in exchange of getting hands on the families riches. No one succeeded.

But Severus was her son, meaning she was alive, somewhere. But Evans said they were gone and that the Snape house had been quiet and empty when she last visited.

James wondered if he was ever going to find his Snake again. Before he becomes a Death Eater, before he can save him, before he ends up with another.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the closest I've written to sexual content.

The Diovanna clan was a clan full of werewolves. Well known for their noticable odd coloured hair and fearless, but ruthless women.

A lot of the wolves were natural born wolves, therefore were given a wolf name upon their birth. Bitten wolves were taken in and taught before returning back to their families. In a way, reborn into a new person. A change.

The clan taught that being bitten wasn't a contamination nor was it the end for you. It just meant that you were now carrying another presence within you. Your wolf, and it was important to have control over it.

But Marco really needed to control himself around Petunia. Marco Diovanna was the boy that Petunia was dating. A werewolf and member of the Diovanna family.

He had cherry coloured hair, light blue eyes and rather breath taking features.

Petunia was always on Marco's mind, her beautiful face, her pompadour ponytail, her dark brown eyes. Everything. The girl was a sweet heart hiding a dark intent that attracted him towards her. Dark creatures were naturally attracted to dark things, but in Marco's case, it was sort of both, since Petunia was dark and light.

Whenever they were alone, Marco was tempted to nibble on her neck, but he knew what that would lead to and what would happen, and Marco didn't want to do that to Petunia. They were still young, and she wasn't ready.

Besides, Mr KingStar scared him enough already. Not Juris, Diago. Diago was heavily protective over his children so it was a miracle that he was even given his blessing to date Petunia. Juris had to restrain Diago when Marco introduced himself upon picking Petunia up on their first date.

Marco truelly hungered, but he had to disapline himself around her. He didn't react such a way around other women, usually ignoring his female classmates and their drama. But here, Petunia, who had her adorable beauty.

Marco made Petunia feel shy and giddy, along with some other emotions that she couldn't quite place. Her confidence would spiral around the place, and her cheeks would bloom pink. She loved being around him, hating it when her father would glare him down, or the warning looks Severus gave them when he knew they were planning to do something naughty.

It was strange having someone be protective over her. Violet and Harold didn't even lift a brow when she told them that Vernon asked her out. Petunia had considered it at the time, though Vernon was a rather slimy man looking back at it.

The furthest they went towards was kissing, touching and marking. Petunia hadn't done such a thing with another person, and nor did Marco, but with Petunia he felt like a possessive master. On her right arm was a hickey, which told suitors to back off.

It was a dangerous relationship, but they were excellent for each other. Petunia's rare delicacy matched with Marco's ever hidden aggression. Must be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Marco's character I sort of wanted a evil doppelganger of Remus. Just drawing a line between a wolf with control to a person with no control over their wolf.
> 
> When I made up Marco I had a blast comparing the two characters. Marco is very neat looking with no signs of stress, opposite of Remus. But they're both nerds. Marco is supposed to be the handsome side of Remus with characteristics of his own to differentiate the two.
> 
> I think I could've done this chapter a little better, but was just so eager to update after so much time.
> 
> I fell in love with this fanart as soon as I saw it and couldn't help pick Kakyoin to cast as Marco.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching Jojo's Bizzare Adventure and got this idea. I pictured Jonathan and Dio as the new guardians.  
> Decided to throw Petunia in there as well, can't fet enough of good Petunia.


End file.
